My Mentality…
by xshadows-r-nothingx
Summary: Life is good but Sasuke's acting weird and Naruto isn't sure he wants to know why. Or does he? Insert dramatic music here! Smut. SasuNaru goodness. Lemons for all! And a teeny-weeny bit of fan-girl bashing. HOORAY! Oneshot!


**A/N: **Sooo, yup here it is guys. My very first one-shot! Ah, I'm so sorry if it sucks which Sasuke does in the lemon may I add! and I really want to get better so R and R?? Please?? This story brought to you by very little sleep and too much Ribena. ENJOY!!

And well I guess this is a farewell gift because, come Wednesday, I will be in France for SIX weeks!! Yep that means no internet. At all. Ever! Heartbreaking!! I know!

**Rating:** M! For the smutty lemon and bad language throughout! Fun!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kishimoto, or any of his characters, OR my own car yet but I DO own this Gaara plushie! Huggles Gaara

"C'mon, show us Naruko!" **(1)**

I let out an indignant squawk as my cheeks darkened further in embarrassment, nearing the purple colour.

Why? Because Inuzuka-Fucking-Kiba, one of my best only friends has decided to turn super-pervy on my ass; Wishing, no begging, to have a gawk at my jugs. Well, not mine but you know what I mean!!

"What do you mean 'us'?" I hiss sourly before he can open his mouth to whine in that doggish fashion of his.

It's odd really. I heard that pets take on characteristics of their masters but with Kiba something or someone clearly got confused. He growls, whimpers and heck, even eats like a dog! Knives, forks and chopsticks are optional in the Inuzuka household.

Akamaru must really be rubbing off on him- he recently learnt that chewing _isn't_ optional!

Kiba isn't, in the slightest perturbed by the fact that he will be ogling me of all people and frankly, it's creeping my out, big time, as my voice almost rises to a hysterical level, the sleazy smile slipping on his face causing me to finally crack.

"Listen Dog Boy, hell could freeze over_ twice _before I show you anything that relates to me getting even slightly naked around you because there is nothing I'd like less than for you to go home and have dirty dreams because that's _me _that'll be in them and when you get of you'll be moaning my nam. . . "

Kiba's face drops as he realized that what he's doing is, oh so wrong. Not the brightest crayon in the box is our Kiba, but he gets it in the end. . . eventually. He clutches his stomach as he fists his shirt. I hope he feels fucking queasy at the thought. I do!

"And besides, Hinata-chan's got boobs to burn Ok, boobs on fire, _scary_! why don't you. . . I dunno. . take a look at hers?"

I was baffled to hear that Kiba and Hinata were dating. I mean I don't how Kiba asked her out without her fainting or frothing at the mouth or her brain hemorrhaging. And yes I know what that word means believe it or not! That girl was weird. She always used to blush and stutter as if I made her uncomfortable or something. Cute, but weird.

"I felt like a blondie today." Is Kiba's muttered response. I shrug.

"Then why don't you go pester Ino or something?" You fricking pervert, I mentally add.

"And feel the wrath of Chouji? No thanks! Anyway I better go meet Hinata-chan. You suck Uzumaki!"

"For you, never!" I yell quickly and the last thing I hear before he vanishes in a poof of smoke is his barking laughter.

"And who exactly would you suck, Dobe?" A deep masculine voice cut through my chuckling as a familiar chakra unmasks behind me. I jump shock, whirling around to face my best friend.

"Sasuke?" I splutter. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to be interested." Sasuke smirks, only a few steps behind me, the silent fucker!

"Something you mentioned about dreaming about you and screaming your name. . ." I choked at his tone before exploding.

"Aw, Teme! Not you too? I'm not that pretty a girl and you never struck me as a T+A kind of guy. Hey! Besides I thought you were g. . ."

"Sai and I broke up" Sasuke cut me off mid rant. His voice was quiet and subdued. _Weird._

Me and Sasuke? We've been best friends, and inseparable, since we were genin; young, fresh-faced and eager. So much has changed since then, and after I hauled Sasuke home after blood, sweat and yes, even tears our relationship has changed before my eyes; Insecurities tightening and bumps smoothed out. A simple look became much more than a revelation of one's feelings but a conversation only we understood. We were both stronger than before.

Sasuke had become quite popular once again on his return. Not initially of course, as he was looked upon looked upon as scum, and spent his days under house arrest. But as aforementioned he had changed. There were no demons he had to wrestle with, no chains of his past holding him down. He was simply more pleasant; not to me obviously, but to the general population. It had taken two years but Sasuke was back in Konoha's good books. He's even close to completion of his initiation into ANBU and I'm happy for the Teme, I really am. Mostly. . .

Recently Sasuke started on the dating circle and has finally, _finally_, accepted his sexuality. In the words of Freddie Mercury he is "As gay as a daffodil" and I support him one hundred and fifty percent I am overjoyed in fact but every time a relationship seems to piece together, Sasuke finds himself single again.

Gaara, Neji and now Sai too. Yes, perhaps he has a tendancey to pick the emotionally disturbe, and the relationships were probably bordering on the morbidly dysfunctional but none of the three had lasted more than a month. And I know Sasuke can be a litlle cold, slightly stoic maybe understating, much? but I found it odd.

"Um, Sasuke, you wanna talk bout it?" I mentally slap myself; a manly heart to heart? What he needs is a stiff drink.

Sasuke smiles at the offer. He doesn't seem too upset about the entire affair. He motions for us to walk and I jog a little to fall into step next to him, my hands finding comfort behind my head. After all these years he's still taller than I am.

"Sai broke up with me for the same reason Gaara and Neji did."

I cast my eyes to glance at the raven next to me. We walk silently as I wait for more but nothing comes.

"And why was that, Sasuke?" I don't know if I wan to ask this. It's getting me very uncomfortable. But I know that if Sasuke didn't want to tell, he wouldn't and I'd probably get a smack for my troubles.

He stops dead in his tracks me it takes me a moment to realize and I turn to face him. He looks awkward, he looks sad almost. What the hell? He's chewing nervously on his lip which freaks me out even more. Uchiha's were the epitome of composure, Sasuke oozes it constantly but it seems to have evaporated.

"Sasuke" I take a step toward him, but he refuses to meet my gaze.

"You." he almost whispered the response before smiling sadly. "You were the reason they broke up with me."

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

"WHAT??" I hollered, seriously shocked. Flabbergasted.

"What the hell is supposed to mean, don't just blame me for any failed rela…"

"I couldn't handle the idea of a relationship with them. They were great, wonderful people…"

"_Hot as hell too" _I mentally added

"…but do you know why I couldn't do it?? Why I couldn't stand them?"

My mouth was dry. I simply shake my head in response before realising that he hasn't looked into my eyes the entire time, seemingly fixated on a wooden fence to the left of me.

I receive a glance and for the second that our eyes lock, I can see a handful of emotions in Sasuke, all mixed together; sorrow, confusion, anxiousness. If Sasuke didn't have the emotional hardness of a brick wall I'm sure tears would be spilling over dark rims onto creamy porcelain skin.

"I couldn't commit myself to them because……They weren't you.

The _fuck_?

My mouth forms the shape of an "o", my mind blank. Yes, I'm half gaping. Seriously, if this was a cheesy western a tumbleweed would blow by right about… now.

Awkward. That's all I feel.

"Explain." I force out shakily. My cheeks feel on fire. I probably blushing. Is he trying to tell me that he lov...

Fuck!

"Naruto, they didn't want to go out with me because they knew I was… I was in love with someone else. I wasn't going to lie to them. They didn't deserve it."

I'm definitely gaping at Sasuke at this stage. I feel dizzy and I take another step toward him.

"Sasuke," my voice is slightly shaking, "did you come here to tell me that you're _in love_ with me?"

He winces just slightly at my words before I growl;

"Fucking _look _at me teme!"

Sasuke eventually meets my gaze. That's better. I have a thing about eye contact. I like eyes. Jiraiya once referred to them as "windows to the soul." I promptly snorted and told him to stop getting all soppy on me. I secretly agreed with him.

Sasuke swallowed hard before nodding.

"I didn't realise how much you meant to me… until you weren't there. Until I couldn't have you at all."

He took a step toward toward me, his dark eyes into mine.

"So you've got to understand…"

Another step.

"When I heard you talking about moaning your name…"

Step.

"And thinking that I wasn't the only one doing it…"

Step. OKAY! Personal space invasion! i can feel his breath caressing my ear.

"I got pretty jealous."

My heart rate's increasing, I can feel it pounding in my ears and chest.

"So tell me, dobe, who would you be willing to suck?"

"Teme" I hiss. "Watch where you're standing." Too close. Leaning and stuff.

"Why the hell shouldn't I stand here, Usurakontachi?"

The heat is getting to me.

"Too close" I murmur, inhaling his scent. He pulls away so he isn't whispering into my ear anymore. His heated breath ghosts over my face instead. Fucking great!

"But we're always this close." His hands find my forearms. "Sparring, training."

It feels like I am training with the amount of adrenaline scurrying through my veins but my mind is nicely blank.

"Get off me teme!" I push him roughly, causing him to stagger back. My head is shaking on it's own accord, blonde bangs falling into my eyes. This is too much to comprehend, too much to risk, too fucking hot! It's too big to swallow and I'm choking. If we do this, and it doesn't work…

"Sasuke I can't."

Sasuke looks at me blankly, his cheeks dusted pink.

"I understand." he whispers quietly.

"If you don't feel the same way, we can just stay friends." He smiles at me sadly, a soft smile, all roughness in his face disappearing.

"Thanks Sasuke." And I know he won't push the matter or force himself on me. We're friends.

"Honestly," I continue, "I don't know how I feel about "us" being more than just friends,"

"_Being lovers"_ my mind corrects me.

"And I don't want to risk this friendship. I'm afraid to lose you." I had never even considered an "us".

Sasuke looks shocked by my statement, but nods in understanding.

"Cool" he states and an odd feeling settles over the both of us.

Silence is a scary thing, I like hustle an bustle, loud music and shouting but awkward silences for me?

Un-fucking-bearable.

I catch Sasuke's eye before we both look away, blushing, hands in respective pockets.

He told me he loved me, loved me! And I shot him down, well not totally but… I have no idea how I feel about this.

Mostly, I'm frightened; scared absolutely shitless. Sasuke is so significant to me. The first person who truly accepted me, acknowledged me, treated me like an equal and not some charity case, or beast. I love him, don't get me wrong, but I never even considered him like that. The word "platonic" springs to mind.

Yeah, he is definitely handsome but in the "my delectably handsome best friend" way! Not that I've had any experience in the… "lover" department. I've simply been too busy…training. I don't feel the need to lose my virginity, I'm only seventeeen.

I come to my senses realising I just spaced out, thinking about Sasuke and my teenage hormonal urges. Not the best conversation starter, perhaps, in this situation.

Sasuke's just staring at me blankly, his poker face in place once again. There are little creases stretching across his forehead because of a slight frown and I want to reach out and smoothen them. The thought of contact sends odd shivers racing up and down my back, tickling my neck. Maybe not the best idea either.

Awkward.

Drowning is awkwardness.

So damn _AWKWARD!_

"So…" I begin. What the hell is wrong with us, I refrain from blurting out.

Sasuke simply sighs.

"I think I better get going." Sasuke states. "Have to attend to a mission statement I never finished."

"Oh." I simply state and with a clumsy wave he vanishes.

He lied to me. I watched him finish that statement this morning, but it doesn't matter. Because I can't help but be utterly grateful as relief replaces the smothering awkwardness. The sad truth hits me. Hard.

I had never been happier to see the back of Uchiha Sasuke.

**--LineBreak--**

Ramen. Some may call it my only vice but I simply reply how can something so heavenly be bad for you?

"It could block your arteries, cause a heart attack, destroy your cholesterol, make you fat…" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Sakura I get it!"

The last few days have been utter hell. I have been doing my utmost to avoid Sasuke and I'm certain he's doing the same. So much for our friendship.

What's worse is that the more I think about what Sasuke said, Sasuke and I as an "us" the more I like the idea. We could do all the normal best friend stuff; me and Sasuke sparring, me and Sasuke hanging at my house, me and Sasuke in my room, on my bed, moaning. . .

I mentally slap myself fiercely while I blush into my bowl of Ichiraku ramen that Sakura kindly treated me to. My brain has been doing that a lot recently, even more so when I'm by myself… or in the shower. Yeah, you get the idea.

Sakra has been jabbering away about something insignificant, probably obesity related which is the lecture I always get after I begin to tuck into my third bowl of ramen.

"You said you have something important to tell me." I remind her, the very reason we were at Ichiraku's in the first place.

A look of utter glee and excitement crossed Sakura's face as she physically began to bounce up and down on her stool.

"Oh yes! Naruto you wouldn't believe it!" Sakura gushed leaning toward me while grabbing one of my hands and pushing some of the pink bang from her face. "I think Sasuke-kun finally likes me!" she semi-squeaks excitedly. I put down my chopsticks.

I have to be cautious in what I say to her. Sasuke was, after all, a very delicate subject for the both of us. I wanted to congratulate her and be excited with her. I also wanted to slap her and scream that he told me he loved me and that a sugar plum fairy cross pre-psycho Britney Spears lookalike would never ever woo Sasuke. But I simply settled for doubt.

"Really? Sakura that's awesome, but what makes you think so?" I say instead. Sakura is grinning at me madly.

"He's just been so nice recently! Warmer, you know? And these past few days", She seems breathless at the memory. I refrain from gritting my teeth, "for the first time ever, he came and sought out my company!"

I feel slightly taken aback by that. Sasuke's been hanging out with Sakura of all people? The number one member of the Sasuke "Appreciation" (Stalker) Club. The ravenous cloying fangirl?

That's the equivalent to an engagement in terms of Sasuke. Well, actually that's the old Sasuke The new Sasuke is much more friendly, accesible… vulnerable. Can anyone else hear the alarm bells ringing?

"But Sakura", I mock innocence, "isn't Sasuke dating Sai? I thought he was gay."

Sakura waved her hand dismissively as if attempting to swat a rather annoying fly. "Denial." She smiled brightly.

"But…"

"DENIAL!" She chimed again drowning out my argument.

Theses past few days my (senta)mentality has been tested viciously. I have questioned and poked at my brain so much that I fear it might begin to leak from my ears. And that really would be a misfortune because I kind of need it, as it feel as if I'm going in circles. It sucks. And I've gotten to the stage that I am about to, willingly, rip the arms off the pink haired wretch sitting next to me, just so she can't even think about touching Sasuke.

Instead, I smile. She is paying for my dinner. Don't bite the hand that feeds you and whatnot.

"Then I'm very happy for you Sakura-chan and I wish you and tem… Sasuke years of happiness."

Is it wrong for me to be joking about this? Sakura is beaming at me. I have never, ever seen her as happy, She jumps on me, nearly knocking me clear off my stool. I hug her back lightly as my face is pressed into her almost not-existent cleavage.

I would be horribly jealous of her ad very worried right now if I didn't know that Sasuke was about as straight as a Merry-go-round. Sakura is a very pretty girl with an amazing butt, and to this day, I know exactly why I had a crush on her back in the Academy.

She sighs happily and stares zealously into space, her mouth uttering silent words as she pictured her Uchiha shaped fantasy. She absently pulls out her purse and pays the bill, all the while on auto-pilot.

"Pink haired Uchiha's…"

I look at her alarmed before shuddering. She flashes me a grin, oblivious of the mutterings I heard moments beforehand.

"See you around, Naruto!" She waves before exiting the ramen stand, ignorant that she had left me completely scarred for life. No doubt she's gone in search of Sasuke. It's time like these I revel in my unpopularity. Fan-girls are scary!

Before I can get up somebody heaves themselves onto the seat, just occupied by Sakura, I know instinctively who it is. I can feel his presence. Comforting.

"Hey." His voice is warm and cool, a paradox. It's odd, but pleasantly so. I swivel to meet his gaze.

"You've been hanging out with Sakura?" I stated. It wasn't a question and I struggled to keep the anger from my voice. He rests his head in one of his hands which is propped onto the counter before he answers me.

"We're friends, she's a nice person."

"Who's in love with you!" I finished. Sasuke smirked at that comment. There was nothing funny about this situation.

"Are you trying to imply, that just because I don't love her back means I shouldn't talk to her? Are we not the same because you can't love me?"

I shake my head vigorously, "I never said that I don't love…"

"Or", Sasuke continued leaning toward me, "are you just jealous?" I splutter slightly before grinning madly.

"Maybe I am Sas-ke." Sasuke's eyes grow wide of that comment.

"We're you talking to Sakura today?" I continue, ignoring his odd expression. He shakes his head.

"You're in love with her, she's potentially planning your pink wedding and she mentioned something about…" My grin grows impossibly wide and my eyes reduce to slits as I leer at Sasuke.

"Pink"

"Haired"

"Uchihas."

Sasuke pale. He looks physically queasy as the imagery seems all too vivid for the raven genius. I begin to laugh hysterically and his expression and it seems to be infectious as after moments of glaring daggers an almost invisible smile creeps onto his face and a cute chuckle bubbles at the back of his throat.

We laugh until we are clutching our stomaches. We laugh until our sides are splitting and tears are pouring down our faces. We laugh until we can't remember what we were laughing about but do it anyway.

Any awkwardness and tension that was clinging to the air around us quickly evaporates and I realise this was exactly what we needed. Everything was going to be just fine because we were best friends and that would never change. I need to remember to hug Sakura the next time I see her as she and her delusion's is what pieced us together again.

I look at Sasuke and stop dead. In ten years time I would love to say it was snowing, or that we were standing gazing into each others eyes in the rain but that'd be lying. On an overcast, grey Tuesday afternoon, in the middle of a ramen stand I fell in love. Not very romantic is it?

But just looking at Sasuke right now, I've decided I'm too greedy to share him. He's got his hands entwined round his stomache and his head is resting on the counter. His shoulders are shuddering as he laughs unrestrained.

There are tears in his eyes. Mine. There's a smile that's cracking his face almost in two. Mine. Only mine. Knowing that I indirectly caused that makes my heart twang and my stomache swoop. I drink in the sight, content in knowing that I am one of the only people who can crack that the stoic mask.

Sasuke looks at me after his laughter simmers down to small erratic giggles. I smile at him, he smiles at me.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Would you like to come to my house?"

I nod enthusiastically. Yup, I really would!

**--LineBreak--**

Being in love is strange and none like I had anticipated. Instead of a huge revelation, being thrown in headfirst into the deep end, I feel surprisingly calm. Instead of panicked, as I sit perched on the counter of Sasuke's kitchen, I simply feel like pulling Sasuke to me and having my dirty way with him. It appears my dreams have left a lasting mark on me.

We may have been openly discussing random things: nothing and everything but with our eyes, our hands, we speak mountains. The only thing that's running through my head is;"Sex. Sex. Sasuke. Sex. Sasuke sex. Sex. Sexy. Sasuke. Sex. Sexy Sasuke.

"……sex." Sasuke is leaning on the counter next to me sipping on a cup of jasmine green tea calmly.

"WAH?" I yelp in surprise at Sasuke using such a "naughty" word in my presence, while simultaneously hitting my head on the cupboard above me.

I moan and clutch my head, It's fucking aches. I can see Sasuke rolling his eyes and putting down his cup through my squint, tears in my eyes. It was a corner too!

Sasuke beckons me to him as he mumbles, "C,mere, lemme see."

I slide off the counters and because of our height difference the lanky teme can see my wound quite clearly.

He pulls me to him. I can smell him, his body heat mingles with mine. He prods the growing bump on my head and I hiss, subconsciously fisting his shirt as he nudged it again. I inhale him deeply and a sigh escapes my lips before I can suppress it.

Sasuke freezes. I freeze. His hands drop away from the wound tugging at my locks, so my gaze meets his, before cupping my marred cheeks. We simply stare. And it's suddenly stuffy and I keep looking at his pink cherubic lips. He frowns.

"They don't suit you." He murmurs wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumbs, lovingly. I cannot repress the blush running through me at the intimacy.

"And they don't suit you." I smile, reaching up and smoothing the frown lines directed at my dispersed tears.

My hands fall back to my sides while his stay firmly cupping my face, I can't look away. His eyes are gleaming. I smile. He smiles.

"I am so sorry." He breathes, a tongues darting out to lick his lips, which I follow entranced.

"For what?" It comes out huskier than intended.

"This." He closes the gap between us. Ugh! I groan as his tongue begins playing with my bottom lip. It's electric. Yes, yess! This is more like it. The talented tongue of his slips it's way between my lips and when it meets mine moans are shared.

We break apart, to suck in some harsh breaths, Sasuke's endless obsidian eyes boring into mine like dark pools of emotion. His eyes are half mast and his chest was heaving, as his panting breath mingles intimately with mine.

We're so close and the mere sight of him standing over me, eating me with his eyes, hardens the growing bulge between my legs even further. The counter behind me digs into my back and I decide I fucking want him as soon as possible.

Grabbing him roughly and pushing until he's leaning heavily on the glass dining table behind him, a growl of protest soon turning into a deep throaty moan as my mouth attaches to his neck.

That noise, his voice, the moaning. I want to stop and gaze. Who knew the prissy Uchiha could make such sexy noises? I simply groan into the crook of his neck as I realise it's me extracting such noises.

My hands wander from the death grip I had on his dark navy shirt to his thighs as I squeeze out any space that was between us; my body presses flush against his. I can feel his body shudder in pure pleasure. I can feel his need.

Suddenly my mouth is tugged viciously from his neck and before I can even observe the cluster of dark purple hickeys I gave him, our lips meet once again. Lips meld together in a sloppy kiss and he, oh my God, he starts sucking on my tongue sensually.

My body is on fire as Sasuke pulls our hips together and our… oh fucking hell… so fuck, AH, and we're grinding and the tongue sucking and it's so fucking hot and I need him NOW. I've never felt like this, not once. My hearts throbbing, adrenalin rushing and not once ever have I been as horny as I am.

All Sasuke.

I think I might die if I don't get more friction between our grinding cocks. My mind feels fuzzy. Too many clothes, not enough friction. I look at him in the eyes again and his name rolls off my lips before I can stop myself.

"Sas-uke! Sasuke I need…" He nods drgging me fiercely by my hand up the stairs to the nearest bedroom he can find.

It's lavish but impersonal, as if it hasn't been lived in for years; which I soon remember it hasn't. Sasuke lives in this cold, empty mansion for years. Alone. Suffering. Alone. Coping and struggling alone! My chest aches at the revelation. And I thought my one-roomed apartment was too big at times.

He felt what I felt; the bitter pang of lonlieness. But, there lies another reason for my love. Total and absolute understanding. And not only that but he saved me from the darkness. We saved each other. I need him, more than he'll never know. Especially now.

Sasuke doesn't even bother shutting the door before he is ripping the shirt off me. My legs find the edge of the giant king size bed, our lips still glued together as we tumble onto the soft duvet. Sasuke's hands wander aimlessly over my chest and my nipples harden under his coaxing fingertips. I gasp into his kiss and he smirks.

Growling at the smile on his face, my hands slip under his shorts and squeeze his bum, yanking our throbbing erections together once again. Sasuke gasps and egins moving away from me. I whimper slightly as he sits back on his haunches.

Tugging his own shirt off in one sweeping movement I had second to admire his taut, perfect abs before he's on me again, taking one of my pert nipples in his mouth.

"Nnngh! Sasuke…" So hot, wet. My hands dig into sharp shoulder blades as his tongue swirls about my nub. "More, Sasuke, mooore!!"

His scorching mouth, leaves my nipple to put open mouthed kisses, over my clenching muscles down to my navel, the slick muscle dipping into my belly button before swiftly moving even lower to the band of my straining trousers. He pauses.

His sable eyes looks at me, lust-filled and wanting. "Naruto." His voice was low and erotic, "Please…"

I nod hungrily. If this is going where I think it's going I want it. Soo badly. His voice alone is almost enough to make me come.

His pale hands smoothly begin to undo my trousers, slowly teasingly. I wantonly arch into his touch as the zipper brushes past my erection. He looks at my pleading eyes and abruptly rips my trousers and boxers down, lifting my hips to let them pool around my knees.

His eyes are glazed with lust and as my dark red member springs loose, his breath growing ragged, as he stares at me needily. I stare right back, watching transfixed as his head slowly lowers toward my leaking erection, never breaking eye contact. When midnight bangs obscure the contact between us i shakily lift my hand to push them away. I know when I look at Sasuke he's already mentally fucking me ruthlessly into the mattress. I groan in anticipation.

That pink tongue that I have very recently grown to love darts out to take a slow lick up the length of my dick, while his hands caress my inner thighs. Only then do break our optical love-making, throwing my head back sharply against the caressing touch of the velvety sheets, a long moan ringing in the room. My hands dig fervently into Sasuke's shoulders, my feeble attempt to buck my hips stilled by Sasuke's large hands as he engulfs my head. But oooh the heat. The slick mostness of Sasuke's hot cavern. I want to fuck his mouth so badly, but I'm afraid I might kill him.

My eyes are squeezed tightly shut as wave after wave of heat courses toward my throbbing penis. That Uchiha Sasuke is putting in his mouth. And it hits me. I am getting my first blow-job from Sasuke. My first kiss. The person who I love most in the entire universe. And I merely grow impossibly harder at the thought.

And he begins bobbing his head. I cannot quell the noises coming from my mouth at his actions. My hands move to his hair and tug encouragingly. Only then does he stop. He begins to pull back and I open my eyes, angry and confused, so close to completion. I'm breathless.

"What are yo…Nygugh!" I grunt as Sasuke begins to suck leisurely on my balls, pulling my hips closer to him and propping my thighs on his shoulders. What is he doing?

I look at him blearily, transfixed as he smirks before I feel something soft teasing the entrance of my Oh My Fucking God he has his tongue on my hole! I can feeling it probing, loosening and by breathing becomes frenzied almost.

"Sasuke," I plead my chest heaving.

"Hn?" He murmurs while continuing to wet my puckered asshole.

"SASAUKE!" I shout breathily, stifling moans and mewls. Grabbing his hair once more I tug hard, forcing him to look at me. He surveys me for a minute devouring my appearance and eyebrow quirked in confusion.

"Sas-uke. I want you to fuck me. _Now…_" Sasuke stumbles off the bed to his feet in a flash. I watch as he discards his remaining clothes and grunts as his darkened erection springs free. He watches me watch him, and the huge member between his legs. "Like what you see, Dobe?"

I gulp and nod before whispering huskily; "Naruto. Call me Naruto."

Sasuke turns to grab something out of a cupboard, giving me a lovely view of his pale firm buttocks. And before long he clamboring over me once again, catching my lips in a sweet kiss before muttering throatily against my lips; "And I want to fuck you," he pauses before finishing, "Naruto."

I shut my eyes and moan longingly as he says my name. Sasuke pushes me back so I'm sprawled flat out on the bed, placing himself between my spread legs. I watch him dribble some lotion onto his fingertips, making sure he coats them liberally and genorourly. He moves to kiss me once again and my tongue hungrily accepts his.

I suddenly feel his slick finger push its way into my quivering hole and I freeze. It feels alien peculiar and it hurts! Sasuke looks at me, a hint of concern in his penetrating eyes of his.

"Naruto, I need you to relax."

"I'm trying teme but you seem to have your finger up my AH!" I gasp as he inserts another, almost forcefully.

His brow is furled in concentration as he pushes in and out of me gently. "It gets better", he murmurs, "I promise."

I want to believe him as tears prick in my eyes. I refuse to look away from him. I trust him. I have to trust him. But the fingers are intruding and I'm certain something that small should be stretched that wide.

But then it doesn't matter, and as Sasuke brushes against something deep inside me, pure white bliss overcomes me and I yell in surprise and pleasure.

Sasuke simply groans "Told you," before aiming for my prostate once again and quickening his pace. I begin to unconsciously move against him and he adds a third finger before they are gone completely.

Sasuke positions himself, and begins to push in slowly. He penis is a LOT bigger than three fingers. Oh "Fuck!!" I breathe. He finally sheaths himself completely inside me, and there's an agonizing, breathless moment as he waits for me to tell him he can move.

"Move Sasuke. Please, oh god, move."

"Bu…"

"Just move! I'm not a weak girl." I pull him to me and kiss him fiercely in confirmation of permission. Sasuke doesn't need any more reassurance.

Slowly pulling out before pushing in completely again, we start a rhythm. Slow at first but like our previous kisses quickly becoming frantic and needy.

He hits my bundle of nerves again and again and my mind is cloudy with lust. A incoherent string of moans begins to escape from my list as Sasuke returns them with his own which are lost in my shoulder. "Naruto, have you ever done this before."

The words somehow reach my foggy head and I shake my head, causing Sasuke to moan loudly and quicken his pace. I obviously said something right.

"Harder, Sasuke more!" I can't get enough of this feeling. It's all consuming and absolute. Our sweat slicked bodies move against each other and the heat. If I thought the kisses were hot…This was scorching; deep and beautiful.

My legs find there way around Sasuke waist and the only noise I could here were the endless moans and the slap slapping of skin on skin. All submarine. I cling to his back panting as if I'm running a marathon, my blunt nails running trails down his back as i search for something to grab.

Sasuke's hand sneaks between our bodies and begins pumping my wet, hard cock which finally sends me reeling, toppling over the edge. I arch back and scream my completion in a hoarse cry of "SASUKE" as my ass clenching around Sasuke's member. and I come all over our chests and stomach.

With a kiss and a scream of "Naruto" against my lips Sasuke's seed coats my inside before he falls onto my chest, panting. I merely lie there, embracing my orgasm, dazed.

"Oi, Dobe." Is the soft whisper from my torso. My hand finds it's way into Sasuke's hair as I pet it lovingly.

"Yes Teme?" My voice is gentle, and softly amused, and there is no malice in my insult.

"I…loveyou." Sasuke rushes out.

Pulling him to me, to meet his gaze I say flatly "You better!" Before smiling softly.

A breathtaking smile appears on Sasuke's face as he presses his forehead to mine. Because I'm with him so much, and because he's always so defensive, I sometimes forget his fragile beauty. But any time I do it's really amazing.

"Love you too." I whisper presses my lips to his gently. and grabbing his fingers to link them with my own. He knew it, I knew it. Everythhing was right with the world as I snuggled up to my best-friend. Lover. Soul mate.

"Ne, Sasuke…You know that question." I mumble sleepily shutting my eyes and cuddling Sasuke to me as he nuzzled my neck. "The one you asked about who I would suck?"

"Mmm" is his muffled reply. But I can tell he's grinning. I yawn loudly and just as I drift off to sleep, with a contented sigh I finish: "I'll give you one guess."

–**Fin–**

**(1) **The female Naruto's name! Ain't it cute?

**A/N:**

Review please. Constructive criticism accepted. Just BE GENTLE! xD


End file.
